


creo que pude haberte querido primero

by goldxnwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnwings/pseuds/goldxnwings
Summary: Estos son los hechos:Yuuri está borracho. Viktor no.Yuuri está montado sobre una montaña rusa de alcohol tan por encima de las nubes que ni siquiera puede comenzar a entender el peso de sus acciones en el plano de los humanos.Viktor se está enamorando.





	creo que pude haberte querido primero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i think i may have loved you first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790169) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 

Katsuki Yuuri rechaza la oferta de Viktor tras el Grand Prix Final de tomarse una foto conmemorativa, pero de todos modos acaban con fotos juntos.

_Muchas_ fotos.

Uno; Yuuri balanceándose en un pie y señalando a Viktor con las manos levantadas, como si le estuviera retando a dar el siguiente paso, con la otra pierna colgando suavemente tras él. Viktor, con la chaqueta de traje arrugada en su puño, devolviéndole con gracia la mirada desafiante.

Dos; ambos dando zancadas al unísono, Yuuri con un brazo envuelto en la cintura de Viktor mientras se echa hacia delante. Está pegado a la espalda de Viktor. Sus ojos fijos los unos en los otros.

Tres; Viktor echándose hacia atrás con una pierna extendida elegantemente en el aire, sus dedos extendidos por la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Yuuri. Yuuri tiene una mano en su muslo y la otra presionada a un lado de su mandíbula, acunando su cara con suavidad.

Dejándolo claro, el banquete que ocurre tras el Grand Prix final es una revuelta.

Estos son los hechos:

Yuuri está borracho. Viktor no.

Yuuri está montado sobre una montaña rusa de alcohol tan por encima de las nubes que ni siquiera puede comenzar a entender el peso de sus acciones en el plano de los humanos 

Viktor se está enamorando.

“Si gano esta competición de baile serás mi entrenador, ¿verdad?” Yuuri suelta la pregunta en un idioma musical que Viktor todavía no puede hablar (suena como una pregunta pero parece más bien una súplica, un grito, el deseo de un niño), ojos brillantes. Se ha agarrado a Viktor como un accesorio particularmente llamativo, le había tenido en un abrazo aplastante hasta que Viktor se libró de él con cuidado hace un momento. 

Viktor le mira fijamente.

“¡Sé mi entrenador, Viktor!” continúa descaradamente en Inglés cuando Viktor no le responde, con la voz aguda y llena de esperanza.

Yuuri tiene envuelta en su cabeza, como una bandana, la corbata más fea que Viktor ha visto jamás, y tiene la cara tan roja que parece que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Está sudando, y borracho, y huele como cinco tipos diferentes de alcohol.

Viktor cree que es precioso.

Verás, la persona por la que Viktor, leyenda del patinaje artístico con el mayor puntaje en la historia del deporte, quien nunca ha conocido el amor y se ha olvidado hace mucho tiempo de _vivir_, se enamora es Yuuri. Se enamora del modo en el que le sonríe como si Viktor fuera el sol, se enamora del brillo en sus ojos y la musicalidad de su risa, se enamora por cómo le sostiene y le deja caer y le da vueltas como si Yuuri pensara que es la persona más bonita del mundo.

(Yuuri, de hecho, _sí_ piensa que Viktor es la persona más bonita del mundo. Solo pasa un año hasta que se dan cuenta de que el sentimiento es mutuo.)

Todo sobre Katsuki Yuuri hace que la cabeza de Viktor de vueltas, que el pecho le arda, y que su visión explote en un desastre caleidoscópico de colores y luces. Vuelve a tener diez años, y una pequeña flor salvaje sujeta tras la espalda mientras se dirige hacia el chico que le gusta en los pasillos de la escuela.

Pero aquí no hay ningún pasillo. Este es el banquete que ocurre tras cada Grand Prix final. Yuuri le pide que sea su entrenador, y Viktor se tropieza intentando encontrar su voz, solo para hallarla encerrada con llave dentro de su pecho, encajando apretada entre sus pulmones.

Eventualmente Yuuri se marcha, aún cantando más alto que nunca y moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado. Se lleva consigo un trocito del corazón de Viktor.

//

Para Viktor el amor siempre ha sido un poco como un concepto abstracto.

El amor es un gesto. Un abrazo, un beso, una noche borrosa llena de pasión. Quizá el corazón de Viktor esté secretamente hecho de hielo. Explicaría por qué nadie ha sido capaz de tocarlo sin retirar la mano rápidamente por el shock.

El amor es una persona. Alguien de quien nunca te cansas, una constante a tu lado. Viktor ya está cansado de si mismo.

El amor es un sentimiento. Pero Viktor solo puede sentir dos cosas: el regocijo de estar sobre el hielo, y la apagada pulsación de aburrimiento y desinterés cuando no lo está.

Tal vez el amor no sea algo que Viktor necesita.

Tiene cinco fotos del último banquete del Grand Prix final guardadas en su galería. Yuuri es la estrella en todas ellas, desplazándose sin control por cada marco con la gracia de un bailarín que se ha tragado dieciséis flautas de vino, más o menos.

(Si hay algo de lo que se arrepienta más que de no agarrar a Yuuri, besarle ahí mismo, y pedirle su número de teléfono, es que no le sacó más fotos.)

Viktor bloquea su teléfono.

//

Realmente el vídeo de YouTube es tan solo un pretexto.

_Viktor Nikiforov pierde la inspiración, vuela impulsivamente a Japón para entrenar al Finalista del Grand Prix final 2014, Katsuki Yuuri_. O eso es lo que especulan los periodistas, lo que dicen los poetas, golpeando sin parar pantallas de tablets y teclados, extendiendo chismes vulgares para artículos de columnas de revistas llamativas.

_Viktor Nikiforov finalmente encuentra una excusa para conocer al hermoso hombre que le robó el corazón el pasado diciembre _sería un título bastante más apropiado, si le preguntases a él. Pero claro, nadie lo hace, así que Viktor mantiene la verdad escondida en el bolsillo de su abrigo como un secreto pequeño y encantador, y sonríe para si mismo.

El vídeo “intento de cover patinando” en el que etiquetan a Viktor al menos trescientas veces en Twitter y el doble de veces en Instagram solo sirve para probar tres cosas:

Una— el verdadero talento como patinador que tiene Yuuri es algo que el mundo aún no ha descubierto.

Dos— el dolor que ha estado sintiendo en su pecho por estos últimos meses no era fruto _de una complicada condición médica_, como Yakov decía con gran seguridad, sino de este espléndido y grácil milagro de hombre.

Tres— Viktor necesita conocerle. Ahora mismo.

Ha hecho las maletas con todo lo que necesita en menos de un pestañeo, el piloto automático tomando el mando mientras su mente se relaja en el asiento trasero y se deja ir en una neblina borrosa y estática.

Ropas, cosas de aseo, Makkachin, las partes de él que Yuuri no se llevó consigo a Japón.

Es un poco tarde (_bastante_ tarde, le informa la parte lógica de su cerebro con una voz sórdida), pero por fin está cumpliendo el deseo de Yuuri.

//

El Yuuri que se desliza hacia el balneario a cielo abierto de Yu-topia es bastante diferente al hombre que se balanceaba en la barra de striptease como si hubiera nacido para bailar en ella. El gesto de su expresión no es tan atrevido, es más cauteloso; también es más redondo, con mejillas tan suaves como melocotones.

Viktor le mira, y su corazón _canta_.

Se pone de pie, ajustando su expresión en lo que espera que sea algo apropiadamente lleno de alegría y confianza. Señala con su mano hacia Yuuri y se mantiene firme, orgulloso y reluciente, y desnudo en el agua. También guiña un ojo, porque seguro que el hombre que bailó sucio con él en una fiesta formal y después con Chris en nada más que su ropa interior no se sorprenderá con un simple “hola”.

“Yuuri, ¡a partir de hoy seré tu entrenador!” Declara, aunque lo que realmente quiere decir es _Yuuri, a partir de hoy voy a hacer que te enamores locamente de mi o moriré en el intento, porque eres la luz de mi vida y posiblemente mi única razón para vivir (!!!)_

Yuuri se queda congelado. “¿Huh? ¿Qué?”

_—¿Qué?_

//

Manos en sus caderas, aliento dulce por el champán, dedos juguetones bailando por la afilada línea de su barbilla.

_Serás mi entrenador, ¿verdad?_

_¡Sé mi entrenador, Viktor!_

_Viktor._

Estos son los hechos:

Viktor no ha olvidado nada del banquete del año pasado. Yuuri no lo recuerda en absoluto.

Viktor está irremediablemente, irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Y ninguno de los dos sabe esto aún, pero Yuuri ya ha empezado a enamorarse.


End file.
